Uzumaki-Namikaze
by AquarionV
Summary: This is the story of Natsumi Uzumaki, and those she calls her family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Not Red Or Yellow

Orange.

Everything was orange.

In a realistic sense not everything was orange, just everything on that block of the street.

That didn't matter to those who had been struck by the paint filled balloons that had fallen from the sky, nearly as large as a human head, they had rained down on the unsuspecting populous of the avenue, bathing them, the street, and the surrounding buildings, in a coat of bright orange paint. While there were plenty of active and retired pranksters in Konoha that could've done this, there was no doubt in anyone's mind who it was.

"GET THAT BRAT!" Thus the chase began, their target had been spotted atop the Hokage Monument, which had been spared from the explosion of paint that occurred shortly after the hunters reached the top, coating them and the stand-in dummy in a coat of red paint. If there had been any doubts before, looking at the foxy grin on the face of the dummy put them to rest. Resuming the chase with a renewed vigor, it was a good nine minutes before anyone even caught a glimpse of their target who had stepped out of its hiding place to check for pursuers, it would be an hour before she was caught by her academy teacher and brought before the Hokage, which is where she was now. The Hokage's name was Hiruzen Sasuke Sarutobi, an old man who seemed to look every day of his age, the man shook his head as the culprit looked at her accusers, fiercely denying their accusations. It was fairly obvious this had been her work, after all, she'd not only left a calling card of sorts, but they had a list of purchases she'd made leading up to this, most of them ingredients for making orange paint, a large stuffed doll, and a can of red paint, all made with withdraws from her account, how could a seven year old, just barely into the Academy, evade so many high level nin the Kage wondered to himself So no, the question was not 'Did she do it', rather it was 'How,' and 'Why did she do it'. All Hiruzen did was sigh and rub his temples, ignoring the argument going on just in front of him, opening his eyes for the first time since the little redhead had been brought into his office, Hiruzen straightens himself up from his hunched over position in his chair and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Natsumi." In that moment the whole office went silent and for those few brief seconds of silence he had the undivided attention of everyone in his office, but this silence was much more satisfying than it was extensive.

"I didn't do it Hokage-Jiji!" The Chunin by her side glared at her.

"Don't call the Hokage that!" Hiruzen raises his fist and as Natsumi sticks out her tongue at the scarred Chunin which brings a tick mark to his forehead, just as the redhead opens her mouth to retort he slams his hand down causing the two other heads in the office snap back around to him.

"Thank you Chunin Iruka, I'll handle this." Iruka bows and walks out of the office, leaving Natsumi to squirm in her seat under the Hokage's focused gaze.

"Natsumi, you built a catapult and fired a deluge of balloons filled with orange paint onto a street full of ninja and civilians," Natsumi only nods bringing a slight smile to Hiruzen's face. "Why?" At this question Natsumi straightens and her eyes narrow slightly.

"Those shops won't let me buy anything from their stores." Hiruzen nods slowly.

"And besides that... Some bully's from the Academy that were picking on a girl from my school were there, they were talking about stealing from the candy store and I saw them head into the store before I launched the balloons." Another couple of nods come from the aged Hokage who stands and turns around to look out upon the village from the window behind his desk.

"That and..." Hiruzen glances over his shoulder at Natsumi who's whole form was hunched over, her eyes and head looking down at the ground, her forelocks covering her eyes, casting shadows over her face. "Mizuki-teme was there," Hiruzen turns back around and looks at small redhead. "for the whole time I was at the academy he's been trying to teach me all the wrong stuff, the wrong Taijutsu forms, the wrong Chakra Control Exercises, the wrong everything!" Natsumi yells as she throws her arms up in the air, Hiruzen walks over to a line of picture frames, staring at them silently, ignoring Natsumi's pleading look.

"Jiji, why do people hate me?" Hiruzen sighs as he reaches up and removes a picture frame from the wall, staring silently at it for a long while.

"...Natsumi," Natsumi straightens up, leaning forward. "I am the Third Hokage of Konoha, I am known as the Professor, and the God of Shinobi." Natsumi nods as the third turns to her and begins walking towards her.

"I was there when they buried the First Hokage, Harishima Senju, and his wife, I buried my Sensei, Tobimaru Senju, I had to bury my wife, and I had to bury my successor Minato Namikaze and his wife." Natsumi's eyes widen as the Third kneels so that he is now eye level with her.

"Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, the God of Flash, knew that you would be persecuted, knew that you would question anyone that would listen to you for a reason why, so he made me promise him before he died that I tell you the truth." Natsumi slowly begins to smile but it falls when the Third shakes his head. "He told me that I was only to tell you when you were of age, this means that you can either become an adult at age Eighteen as a Civilian." Natsumi frowns at this. "Or a Genin at age twelve by graduating from the academy, once you've gotten a Leaf Headband you are a legal adult." Natsumi stares at Hiruzen for a few seconds before she begins to respond she was interrupted by a rapping on the Hokage's wooden doors, Hiruzen rises from his kneeling position, but not before placing the picture frame into Natsumi's lap.

"Hokage-Sama?" Comes the muffled voice from the other side of the door, Natsumi looks over her shoulder and frowns at the door while glaring at it.

"What is it Misumi?" The Hokage's secretary opens the door and pokes her head through it to look at the Hokage and his visitor.

"Hokage-oh hello Natsu-chan." Natsumi huffs and turns away from the blonde haired woman, causing her to giggle before she returns her attention to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, there are a new group of foreigners looking to join the village." The Hokage nods and returns to his position behind his desk.

"Thank you Misumi, please bring them to the immigrations office." The woman nods and pulls her head out of the office, closing the door behind her. Natsumi stands and begins to exit the office only to pause and look back over her shoulder at the aged Kage.

"Just you wait Ji-san, one day soon I'll be a Genin, then I'll be coming for your hat Ji-san, and I'll be the first female Hokage ever." with that said Natsumi turns on her heel and stops, facing Hiruzen and extending her arm at him with a clenched fist, the sudden turn sending her hair flying about behind her head.

"And then everyone will have to respect me, Dattebano!" With that said she exits the office, missing the smile on Hiruzen's face.

Natsumi yawns tiredly as she stretches, scratching her ruffled red hair as she slides her feat out of her bed, which in stead of touching the cold floor insert themselves into a fuzzy pair of red slippers. Sluggishly standing up, she drags her feat as she inches her way to her bathroom, she ignores her forehead bumping into the door and grabs blindly at the knob as her feet attempt to continue shuffling forward. Finally grabbing the knob she twists it, opens the door to the bathroom and walks into the bathroom, nearly tripping over the edge of the tub, she reaches around for a few seconds before turning the water heater for the shower on.

'Next...' Natsumi turns around and walks to the sink, she pulls out a toothbrush from a glass cup full of water and the dumps the water putting the glass cup back down, finally opening her eyes, she grabs her toothpaste from its spot to the left of the sink and looks at the bleary image, she narrows her nearly closed eyes, squeezing the tube, she discovers that she was holding it backwards and was using too much force as the blue green paste comes out all over the counter top.

'Oh come on...' scowling to herself, she turns it around and squeezes it again, this time it gets all over her hand, but still none on the tooth brush's bristles, she lets out a growl of frustration before silencing it and finally managing to get some on the bristles.

'Finally.' Natsumi nods to herself as she closes her eyes and turns the knob for cold water from the bathroom faucet, she runs the bristles and paste under the water for a few seconds before turning it off and proceeding to brush her teeth, walking over to the tub, she kicks the side three times before hitting the wall to her immediate left with her free hand, a few seconds later a rush of hot water comes out of the shower head and steam immediately comes forth from the tub, filling up the room, Natsumi smiles to herself before walking back over to the sink and once again starts up the faucet, she grabs the cup at the side of the sink and holds the cup under the flow of water for a second before pulling it away, she removes the toothbrush from her mouth and holds the bristles under the water before moving down the rest of the toothbrush, putting the glass to her lips, Natsumi sips the water from the glass and holds in her mouth before spitting it all out, she then puts the toothbrush into the cup and turns off the water.

'Now for the best part.' the redhead thinks to herself as she collects some of the hot water from the shower in her cup, placing it back on its rightful place at the top right of the sink, shedding her pajamas she steps into the shower and the closes the curtains, she stands under the water for a few seconds before her eyes fully open.

"Ah dammit." she kicks her slippers of her feet and onto the bathroom rug before continuing her shower.

Natsumi finally steps out of the bathroom wearing a pair of orange briefs and bra, grabbing a shirt that was haphazardly thrown onto a chair she slides it on over her head, feeling the mesh shirt underneath rub against her skin, she then pulls on her black Shinobi pants and mesh socks which stop mid shin, then her regular socks which go up to her ankles but don't cover her toes, walking into the kitchen she grabs a large black pot and places it in the sink, turning on the water she lets the pot fill she pulls out a few instant Ramen packets and opening them up, she then stops the water and pulls the pot out of the sink and puts it onto a burner, turning the flames on she picks up the packets and dumps them into the water, she then heads for the fridge and pulls it open, grabbing a sandwich and a bottle of tea she sets them out on her table and collapses into one of the two chairs at the small table.

"Geez, can't instant Ramen be a little more... instant! I mean-" Natsumi cuts herself off and looks over at the now boiling pot, standing quickly she rushes over to the pot of Ramen, grabbing a pair of mitts as she goes past the counter perpendicular to the pot, turning off the burner Natsumi slips the oven mitts onto her hands and picks up the pot, carrying over to the table she places it on the large wooden plate on the table, slipping off the gloves she tosses them back onto counter and opens a drawer.

"Now where did I-Ah-ha!" Pulling out a ladle, reaching the sink, Natsumi pulls out a white bowl with red designs near the rim from the sink, inside were a pair of silver chopsticks with Kanji etched near the upper end of the sticks, walking back to the table, she places the bowl down and places the ladle in the pot. Natsumi sits down and claps her hands together while closing her eyes.

"Itadakimasu." With that said, Natsumi digs into her breakfast. Tossing the now empty but dirty dishes back into the sink, Natsumi begins washing them, frowning slightly as she does so, she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she was forgetting something. Glancing around her apartment, Natsumi notes the few pieces of trash or other miscellaneous items strewn about the floor, but it was clean enough, she thought to herself, looking up at the clock, she stares as her hands keep washing the dishes but steadily slowing down, she blinks, her gray eyes glazed over, but still she stares, the only sound in the apartment is the sound of running water, slowly, very slowly, her eyes widen, steadily loosing their glazed look. Once her eyes are opened as far as they could, her hands stop, and the bowl in her hand slips from her grip, in a blur of motion Natsumi shuts off the faucet and rushes for the door, grabbing her jacket from its hanging position on the back rest of the couch, slipping it on, she slides to a stop at her door, quickly slipping on her black ninja sandals, she rushes out of the door, then down the stairs of her complex, bursting out of the front door of her complex, Natsumi makes a mad dash down the street, ignoring the looks sent her way, she couldn't afford a distraction at this point.

"Oh man I'm so late! Iruka-sensei is so going to give me a detention!" side stepping a mother child pair, Natsumi makes a sharp turn and continues her sprint down the street, ducking under a pair of movers that were carrying a couch down the street, as she jumped over a group of boxes lying in the street, Natsumi couldn't help but wonder why it seemed that everything was trying to make her later than she already was. Regardless, as Natsumi turns the final corner sharply, she runs into someone and falls back, only to have whoever it was catch her wrist and hold her up, quickly righting herself, Natsumi smiles sheepishly at the person before her.

"Ah-sorry, I'm in a rush right now!" Bursting through the Academy doors, she lunges for the first door on the right side of the hall, wrenching it open with all her might she's met with the sight of a frowning Iruka and a class full of kids her age barely holding back grins. Well, at least some of them were.

"Natsumi..." Flinching, Natsumi turns her attention away from her class mates and onto the frowning Iruka. "Why are you late?" She grins nervously at his all to calm voice.

"W-well you see Sensei, th-they were doing construction on the street I take to the-." "Natsumi, you and I take the same route to the Academy, think about that before you finish that sentence." A sweat drop appears on the back of her head.

"O-o-oh, yeah... That's right... Well um, they started late..." Iruka nods slowly before snapping out an arm toward The redhead and pointing at her accusingly.

"Detention!"

Natsumi frowns cheek resting upon her open right hand which was being held by her left hand that was pressed against the desktop she was sitting in, her eyes glaring out the window at the slowly setting sun, Iruka was grading papers behind his own desk as she was forced to sit in her chair and wait to be dismissed by him or another staff member which she knew wasn't going to happen, after being the laughed at by the rest of the class for coming in late and getting detention, this was the last thing she wanted to have to deal with.

"Natsumi..." looking over at the Chunin, Natsumi sees him looking down at his papers and thus turns her eyes away. "You understand why I gave you a detention don't you?" "..." After a few moments, Natsumi grudgingly nods and responds with a

"Hai Iruka-sensei." unseen to her the Chunin nods as he picks up his papers with both hands and lets the fall against the desk, he repeats this twice more before resuming his work.

"You've been late three times this week Natsumi, not in a row, but three times none the less," Natsumi nods to herself at this. "Can you explain why?" Natsumi glances at Iruka who was looking right back at her, turning her body to face him and sitting up straight, Natsumi locks her eyes in with his own.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm an orphan," Iruka nods. "I'm not the only one here, but almost half of this class come from a clan," Iruka nods again. "All of those Clan kids have parents or relatives that are Shinobi who can help them with all this academy stuff, but kids from civilian clans don't have that same help, and us orphans don't have anyone." Iruka nods, looking over at redheaded student a bit more carefully.

"Yes, I know all of this Natsumi, but what does this have to do with you being late to class?" He asks while rubbing the scar on the bridge of his nose, Natsumi pauses, carefully considering her next words before finally loosing them.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm gonna be Hokage one day." Iruka jerks in surprise, his eyes widening.

"But to be Hokage, I've gotta be smart, but more than that I've gotta be strong, since I don't have anyone to train me, I've started trying to train myself, at least in using my Chakra." Iruka's eyes soften as he leans forward slightly.

"Natsumi, training yourself is very dangerous, if you do something wrong..." He trails off, seeing Natsumi nod sharply, sending her red hair flying about.

"I know, that's why I'm just working on Chakra control and usage for now, like helping run faster and stuff, once I become a Genin I can get a Jonin-Sensei, I can ask them for help, and I'll be ready to learn since I have control over my Chakra." Iruka nods again, before looking at Natsumi carefully, he nods to himself as pulls open a drawer on his desk. Iruka reaches into the opened drawer and he pulls out a small, light brown, square, piece of paper, it was completely unmarked and unremarkable to any civilian, or to a ninja not in the know, it was crumpled and slightly torn, it was old, sending a pulse of Chakra to the paper, it once again simply glows blue, sighing mentally and then shaking his head, Iruka approaches Natsumi and stops in front of her, he pauses briefly before he extends his hand and offers her the piece of paper, Natsumi stares at it curiously for a moment before picking it up and examining it, turning it over in her hands.

"What's this for Iruka-sensei?" She questions as she furrows her brow and frowns a bit, Iruka smiles softly at that.

"Can you channel you Chakra yet Natsumi?" Glancing up at Iruka, Natsumi shakes her head and Iruka nods his own. "When you can, send some into that piece of paper and tell me what it does."

"What it does?" Iruka nods as he motions for her to walk with him, she rises from her chair and does so, following him out of the class room and down the hallway toward the exit.

"Yes, that's called Chakra Paper." He says as they near the doors.

"Chakra 'Paper'? As in..?" Natsumi's eyes light up as she dashes in front of him, smiling wide causing him to jerk and stop. "What does it do!?" She asks, practically bouncing in place, Iruka smiles, he raises his right arm and pats her head while stepping around her, he places a hand on her shoulder and pulls her along gently as he walks.

"Chakra paper can be made from trees that have been heavily saturated in Chakra or Nature Chakra, so nearly any tree in Konoha can be used to make Chakra Paper, in fact we're the chief exporter of Chakra Paper." Natsumi frowns slightly and Iruka releases her shoulder as she begins to walk on her own.

"Then why haven't I ever heard of it?" Iruka holds open the door and she walks though mumbling an 'Arigato' as she does so.

"It's something only Chunin and up have regular access to, most Genin are given Chakra Paper by their Sensei's." Natsumi nods as they resume their walk.

"Chakra Paper is used to reveal Elemental Affinities in those who can use Chakra." Natsumi cocks her head to the side.

"Elemental Affinities?" Iruka nods to himself.

"Hai, this is Fourth Year Academy Material, there are Five Base Elements, Katon or Fire is an offensive element with some defensive capabilities, Fire Jutsu typically trumps Fūton or Wind which has either offensive or defensive capabilities depending on how you use it." Natsumi nods as the make a turn down the main street.

"Wind is strong against Raiton or Lightning which is an offensive element with very little in the way of defensive capabilities, Lightning is said to be the most lopsided of the elements with a Three to One Offense Defense ratio, Lightning is strong against Doton or Earth which is a Defensive Element with Offensive capabilities." Natsumi nods again as Iruka pauses to wave to one of his fellow Shinobi.

"Earth is strong against Suiton or Water which is a defensive element with offensive capabilities, Water Element is arguably the most balanced in that regard and as you might imagine trumps Fire in the elemental chart." Natsumi nods as they approach a stand she knows all too well.

"Every Element trumps another, most Shinobi typically have one or even two Elemental Affinities. Having an Affinity makes it easier to control that element and learn those type of Jutsu, but, as if to parallel that fact, it makes it harder to work with the Element that your Element Trumps and the Element your is trumped by, due to those two other elements being in a sort of Repelling Trinity with each other." Natsumi nods as she enter the shop with Iruka, though Iruka had to push up the flap to avoid it.

"But make no mistake Natsumi, it's difficult to learn any Elemental Jutsu, whether you're aligned with that Element or not."

"Welcome to Icharaku's please-oh Natsumi-chan, and Iruka-san, have a seat, I'll be with you shortly." Said the brown haired Waitress, Natsumi beams and nods, walking over to a stool and sits down in it while Iruka takes a moment to bow before joining her.

"So once you find out your elemental affinity come tell me and I can give you a scroll that can help you train with it." Natsumi nods and smiles, her smile widening as the waitress approaches.

"Hey Ayame-nee!"Ayame rubs Natsumi's head while smiling.

"Hello Natsumi-chan, we were expecting you earlier, you got in trouble again?" Natsumi smiles wide and closes her eyes while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, I was late to class today so Iruka-sensei here, decided to give me detention." Ayame giggles as Natsumi sends Iruka an accusing glare which the Chunin instructor pointedly ignores.

"Good evening Ayame-san." Iruka says and Ayame bows slightly.

"Good evening Iruka-san, what can I get you two today?" Natsumi smiles at the question.

"Two bowls of Miso Ramen Ayame-nee." Ayame nods and looks to Iruka.

"A bowl of pork Ramen for me Ayame-san." Ayame nods and heads to the back, leaving the two to themselves for a time.

"Say, Iruka-sensei," Iruka 'Hmm's' and looks over at Natsumi. "What's your Elemental Affinity?" Iruka pauses to consider the question before sighing, quickly taking the paper from Natsumi and ignoring her 'Hey!', he channels Chakra to the paper and it glows blue. Natsumi stares at it curiously.

"... So, you have a water affinity..?" Natsumi trails off as Iruka shakes his head.

"No, if I had a Water Affinity the paper will become soaked, Fire the paper will alight with Fire, Wind and the paper will split, Lightning will make the paper crumple and be charred, and with Earth the paper hardens then crumbles." Iruka explains and Natsumi ticks off the Elements that Iruka lists off with her hand, running out of fingers she looks from her hand to Iruka, Natsumi frowns.

"But, what does the glowing mean Iruka-sensei?" Iruka shakes his head.

"I don't know exactly, I think it means I don't have an elemental affinity, so I never really tried to learn any." Iruka shrugs and hands the paper back to Natsumi who looks at it curiously before pocketing it and looking at Iruka suspiciously.

"...You didn't have to snatch..." As Ayame brought out their orders she found Iruka laughing uproariously and Natsumi shooting him a dirty glare, she could only shake her head at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: OC Warning

Natsumi stared at the board at the head of the class, her hand moved almost automatically as she took down notes on the lesson, yawning briefly as Iruka continued on about on.

'Why does Iruka-sensei have to be so boring?' She mentally bemoans before once again giving the lesson her full attention, silently hoping that this lesson would change from history.

"Oi Iruka-sensei," Jerking slightly in surprise, Natsumi glances over her right shoulder to look over at the animalistic boy who had just called out to Iruka. "When are we gonna learn about Ninja stuff and not just about old Ninja or Math!" He half asks half demands, Iruka sighs and closes his work book to give the boy his attention.

"Kiba, the history of Konoha's founding and its founders are an important part of the Academy curriculum." the Chunin scolds while Kiba frowns in response.

"But why, what do we need with lessons on dead guys, what good'll that do us outside of class?" As Natsumi turns back around to face Iruka, she can hear and see most of the class murmur in agreement and Iruka sighing as he places his book and hands down on his table.

"I know that this all seems pointless now.-" "It is pointless!" Kiba cuts in earning him a stern glare from Iruka-sensei.

"Kiba, do you want detention?" Iruka asks while leaning slightly forward Kiba back in his chair, crossing his arms and mumbling to himself while looking pointedly away from Iruka.

"If you want I could have talk to your mother after school about your pressing concerns." Kiba flinches after hearing this, all but folding in on himself, hearing poorly restrained laughter Iruka gives all of his students a stern look before nodding to himself.

"I thought so," Iruka takes a moment to clear his throat before addressing the rest of the class. "Now I know you all are feeling frustrated with the Academies educational program but remember this; every ninja currently in the force has been though the Academy to some extent, at some point in all of their lives, they learned all the same things you're learning now, they didn't learn to do Ninjutsu until latter in the Academy, after all, you all are only eight years old." Many of the students frowned—because they were too old to pout—Iruka resumed the lesson, Natsumi simply turned yawned before resuming writing down her notes.

As soon as the academy let out for the day Natsumi broke for the doors, her mind filled with thoughts of training followed by Ramen and finally sleep. As she reaches for the door though, Iruka – who had been leaning next to the door with his arms crossed – snapped his arm out like a whip, he snatches Natsumi out of the hoard of children and pulls her to his side, Natsumi stands frozen, watching as the last her classmates exits the room before turning to look at Iruka, her smile turning into a frown.

"What gives Iruka-sensei? I didn't do anything today!" She exclaims, Iruka raises an eyebrow, at her declaration.

"Today you say?" Natsumi feels the blush forming on her cheeks, but, instead of backing down, she narrows her eyes.

"Yes I say today! Now why're you keeping me here?" She demands and Iruka smiles before schooling his features once again.

"I was wondering if you needed help with anything nonacademic, like the False Image, Replacement, or Clone Technique." Iruka explain, Natsumi furrows her brow as she looks at the floor boards, Iruka waits patiently and after a few seconds Natsumi nods, looking up at Iruka.

"Yeah, I could use some help with my clone technique, I'm doing everything right, but all my clones come out all..." Natsumi makes a few random gestures with her hands before raising her arms into the air in frustration getting a raised eyebrow from Iruka.

"All what? Are they too transparent, do they flicker, discolored, what's wrong with them?" Rather than answer Natsumi goes through the hand seals for the clone jutsu and flares her chakra briefly, next to her a plume of white smoke erupts from the ground up and when it clears, there on the floor lies a pale, and sickly version of Natsumi, Iruka crouches down and attempts to poke its forehead, his finger goes right through it and it fades away into nothingness almost right after. Standing up right once again Iruka looks at Natsumi.

"All right, first thing, you're using too much Chakra, the amount you used to make that clone was enough to make ten or more clones, and then you forced all of it into the one, if you work on your chakra control you should be able to fix that, your Shinobi Handbook has a section on Chakra control exercises, pages Fourty-Five through Fifty-One, try and master all of the exercises on those pages," Natsumi nods slowly "If you need help figuring out any of those Chakra Exercises." Natsumi nods while smiling, looking more confident than before.

"Also..." The scarred Chunin continues while rubbing his chin. "When I poked your clone, I felt the slightest amount of resistance, that tells me you're using to much Yang Chakra, the Clone Jutsu is more Yin Chakra than Yang, though you should be able to use it if you keep the balance of Yin and Yang Chakra, even..." Iruka trails off at the end, seeing that Natsumi was looking at him with a blank look.

"Um, Iruka-sensei-." "Right right that's Fifth year material." Iruka cuts in as he rubs the back of his head with an embarrassed look and smile on on his face before returning to "Teacher Mode".

"Chakra is composed of two parts, Yin Chakra, and Yang Chakra. Yin Chakra is more... Intangible and opaque, and can be molded more... With more detail, this is what allows you to make your Clones and False Image look like so life like and accurate." Natsumi nods as Iruka crosses his arms.

"Yang Chakra is more tangible and translucent, it's what allows you to preform a lot of the Ninjutsu you'll use latter on in your carer, but with this tangibility there is also a lack of malleability along with Yang Chakra being more difficult to spread out over wide areas unlike Yin Chakra, despite all this Yang chakra is still more than just a little useful, it can be used to boost your physical abilities for things like Taijutsu, as well as most of the Ninpo you'll use such as the Replacement technique, by bringing the two chakra types together, you can do just about any of the Jutsu types." Natsumi nods once again.

"And you said I have too much... Yang Chakra?" Iruka shakes his heads bile his right hand once again briefly rubs his chin.

"I don't know about having too much, but you're currently using too much when you're making your clones." Natsumi nods slowly.

*Hmm* "How do I fix that?" Iruka grins sympathetically as he scratches the back of his head.

"Chakra control." Natsumi groans before slumping over, a cloud of defeat hanging over her as Iruka pats her shoulder.

"I know, but trust me, it'll all be worth it once you're a," *Ahem* "A, "kick-ass ninja." As you so aptly put it." Natsumi smiles slightly from her hunched position.

"Now." Natsumi straightens up.

"Show me your False Image and Replacement Jutsu." Natsumi smirks as she begins cycling through the necessary hand seals.

Two Years, Three Months, Thirty-Six Days Latter

"I'm late!" Natsumi was once again making a mad dash for the academy, only this time she was moving along by the tops of the village houses, leaping from roof top to roof top at speeds that normal people could never manage.

"Oh thank Kami, the Academy!" Leaping onto the house closest to the Academy, she channels a large amount of chakra to her feet and bursts of the roof even faster than before, clearing the street and the academy's front yard, landing just short of the doors she burst through them and heads for the stairs.

"C'mon..." Leaping onto the railing, she leaps onto the second story clearing and dashes down the hall.

"Almost..." Sliding to a stop in front of a seemingly random door, Natsumi opens it and throws herself inside.

"There..." Running up the steps, she slides into an empty seat in the back of class moments before the bell rings.

"Safe." She exhales more than she speaks the word, collapsing in her seat, as she throws her head back, while panting slightly, ignoring thee stare she receives from her classmates. She breathes out another sigh of relief before glancing down at Iruka who gives her an unimpressed glare-frown combo, in return she gives him a grin and a thumbs up, he looks away to the chalk board but not before she sees his frown soften just slightly.

"I'm glad you're all here on time," Iruka says, stretching the "on time" as Natsumi brings her breathing under control. "If you remember correctly, last class I informed you all that there was going to be a surprise today." Iruka pauses, giving the class a moment to talk amongst themselves Natsumi could feel the excitement building in the air below her.

"Originally an experienced Jonin was going to give you all a lecture and then do some Q &amp; A with you all and then-." *Slam!* "Oh come on!" The class turned to look at Kiba, who'd stood up from his seat and slammed his palms down on the table in front of him.

"We get lectures everyday, that's nothing special!" Iruka glares at Kiba who returns it.

"As I was saying, he was then going to showcase a few of the jutsu he knows before offering a sparing match if anyone wanted one." Kiba finally sits, grumbling all the while.

"Sadly, while escorting a Rouge Nin from Grass Country that he'd apprehended to his holding cell to await for exoneration, the Grass nin detonated a smoke bomb he had hidden somewhere on his person. However the bomb did not contain smoke, but rather a very poisonous miasma that, initial diagnostics show, attacks muscles, tissue, as well as the chakra coils. Our best medic nin are currently doing all they can to save the Jonin's life." The class was silent, after that, Kiba looked down at his desk, the fire underneath the majority of the students extinguished.

"In other news, we're getting a new pair of students joining our class today." And just like that the fire was rekindled, coming back even stronger than before. The entire class quickly erupts into protests, and shouts ranging from: 'Thats not fair!' to 'They should have to go through what we did!' Cries of outrage filled the silence of the room taking Iruka aback for moment before he quickly regains himself.

"Quiet!" His extended shout was met with the proper response and he cleared his throat before continuing.

"Thank you, now while it is true that they are starting latter than you all, they shall be taking remedial classes after school lets out each day to make up for it, now, if you could please come in!" After a moments pause, the door slides open, and a boy and a girl walk in.

The boy looked impassive, almost bored but his eyes slowly raking over the entirety of the room. The girl made up for the boys lack of enthusiasm with her own obvious excitement, she had a large grin on her face, her eyes sparkling.

"Could you two please introduce yourselves." Iruka asks while motioning to the class the boy looks to the girl and she meets his gaze, nudging him forward and he nods, turning to face the class, he bows slightly at the waist before straightening himself.

"Hello, my name is Hibari, I'm Ten and I am from Tree Country, it's nice to meet you all." With that said he steps back just as the girl steps forward.

"Hi! My name is Gina! I'm nine from Tree Village like Hibari! I hope we can all get along!" She chirps, from her seat Natsumi looks at the two curiously, before she once again drowns out the sound of her fellow students introducing themselves, looking over her notes instead.

"Ow!" Her concentration is ruined by an eraser beaming her in the side of the head. Natsumi turns her head to glare at the girl sitting directly across from her and the girls two friends who sat next to her.

"Hey Stawberry, it's your turn." Rolling her eyes away from her would be tormenter, Natsumi focuses her gaze on the two new students as she does that, Iruka narrows his eyes at the girl who threw the eraser.

"Ami, there will be none of that in my class room." Ami looks away from Iruka, a bored look on her face as her right hand come up to twirl her single long purple bang.

"Hai Iruka-sensei." She says, over enunciating every syllable her friends giggling to themselves as she does so. Iruka ignores this and turns back to Natsumi, motioning for her to begin.

"My name is Natsumi Uzumaki, I'm nine from Hidden Leaf, nice to meet you." Natsumi lowers her head back to her notes once again as the rest of the class introduce themselves with varying degrees of enthusiasm, aside from the one kid taking a nap, his friend introduced him.

"Thank you all. Hibari, Gina." The two look at Iruka who points to the back row at the top of the class. "If you two could sit in the back for today, we'll assign you seats tomorrow." Gina's smile retracts into a grin, she nods furiously, while Hunter bows slightly.

"Hai Iruka-sensei." He says as Gina dashes up the stairs, Hibari walks after her at a sedate pace, Gina slides into the seat next to the window as Hibari sits down next to her, Iruka and and resumes the lesson, as he does Natsumi resumes her notes, ignoring the whispering of the students around her.

Sooner than Natsumi would have liked, lunch came around, she frowned slightly at all the declarations of freedom as she focuses instead on finishing her notes, compensating for the rumbling of the desk brought on by the rushed evacuation of the class room, she also made sure to ignore the barking of Kiba's dog and the squealing of the other girls, finally she stops writing and leans back in her seat, lolling her head back and releasing a sigh of relief, flexing her hand. She then frowns as the scratching of pencil on paper continues to reach her ears, sitting up she looks to both sides of the class before turning around, her eyes studying the two new students she just realized had stayed behind.

"Yeah like that." Gina says as she looks at the piece of paper Hibari was penciling on over his shoulder, a bright smile still on her face.

"And the ends?" Hibari asks.

"Make 'em flat, I don't see the point in rounded edges." Hibari nods, his pencil moving smoothly over the paper, for a moment he looks up at her, his eyes — which Natsumi realizes are gray — clashing with her own, searching for something before returning to his paper, Natsumi's gaze moves over to Gina who she found was already looking at her, her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Natsumi right?" Natsumi recoils and brings her gaze to Hibari who had yet to look back up.

"...Hai..." Narrowing her eyes slightly she studies Hibari more closely.

"Natsu-chan!" Natsumi stiffens and turns to look at Gina.

"What?" She stares at the empty seat where Gina was for a few.

"Natsu-chan!" "Ah!" Falling out of her seat, Natsumi stares up at Gina who was on her knees in the seat next to her, her upper body leaned against the back of the chair, her head resting atop her folded arms which rest along the top of the chairs back.

"What's wrong?" Gina asks, tilting her head to the side curiously. Natsumi splutters for a moment, trying to form words, before leaping to her feat and pointing at Gina who goes cross eyed staring at the tip of her finger.

"You appearing out of nowhere! And don't call me that!" Gina tilts his head to the side.

"I didn't appear out of nowhere," she looks to Hibari. "Did I?" Gina and Hibari lock eyes for a brief moment before Gina turns back to Natsumi, smiling confidently.

"See Natsu-chan." Natsumi scowls and glares.

"Don't call me that." Gina stares at Natsumi who frowns at Gina.

"Natsu-cha-?" "Don't." Natsumi interrupts with a glare, Gina tilts her head back and fourth before straightening with a grin.

"Natsu-tan?" Natsumi reels back with wide eyes the shakes her head vigorously, her glare returning.

"No! That's even worse!" Gina frowns for a few seconds before her eyes light a up, a large smile blooming on her face.

"Natsu-kun!" Natsumi's eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

"Gina," Hibari interrupts, Gina looks over at him, smile never wavering. "I don't think Natsumi likes the nicknames you've offered up so far." Gina changes her smile to a grin.

"Oh okay, I'll just call her Nami-chan." Natsumi groans and Gina turns to look at the red head, her expression morphing from pleased to curious as she blinks at Natsumi.

"Tsumi-chan?" Natsumi sighs and shakes her head.

"No, no, Natsu... Chan, is... Fine, Gina." Natsumi manages out before looking at Gina's smiling face almost pleadingly.

"But you know you could just call me Natsumi." Gina nods still smiling.

"Of course Natsu-chan!" Natsumi sighs while shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she moves past Gina and towards the door.

"Where you going?" Natsumi grimaces but doesn't stop walking even as she glances over her shoulder at Gina's curious face.

"To lunch." Turning back towards the door, she slides it open as Gina waves from her spot next to Hibari once again.

"Okay! Have a good lunch break." Gina retakes her earlier position over Hibari's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, just like that." Slamming the door, Natsumi breaks out into a run for the Academy's doors, bursting through them, she leaps from the steps to the fence and then to the nearest rooftop.

"Have a nice lunch!" She mimics in a purposely poor imitation of Gina's voice as she bounds across the roof tops, quickly making her way to Icharaku's Ramen.

"Alright Gama-chan," pulling out her green frog wallet she opens him up, casually dodging the air conditioners and the like that attempted to obstruct her path. "How many bowls of ramen am I getting today?" Prying open the frogs mouth, she counts the ryo inside before closing him and placing Gama-chan back into her Shinobi pouch.

"Three huh, that's not bad, with one last large leap and burst of Chakra, Natsumi, Natsumi pumps chakra to her legs and manages a painless landing outside Icharaku's.

*Clap, Clap, Clap.*

Natsumi looks curiously at the ramen stand and enters it to see Ayame slow clapping while looking at her.

"Nice Natsumi-chan, almost silent this time." Natsumi grins and scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yea, next thing you know you'll just find my ryo on the counter and the ramen missing from the pot." A quick but harmless tap on the forehead from Ayame's notepad is the waitresses response to Natsumi's claim, Natsumi frowns while pouting as she looks at Ayame suspiciously and rubs the spot where she was struck, the waitress puts her hands on her hips and gives Natsumi a pointed look.

"You'd better not missy, then I wouldn't see you anymore, we wouldn't talk anymore and I'd miss that." Natsumi feels her heart jerk slightly

"Of course Ayame-nee-chan." Ayame grins and redies her pen and paper.

"Good! So what'll it be?"

"Hmm... One Miso and Two Pork Ayame-née!" Natsumi exclaims and Ayame nods with a smile while jotting down her order.

"You're in luck Natsu-cha-" *Thud* "Ugh." Natsumi drags out the entirety of the single syllable sound as possible whilst simultaneously dropping her head on the counter, Ayame gives her a confused frown as she takes the order back to the kitchen, coming back in a second with a glass of water.

"Something wrong Natsumi?" Natsumi slides her face up to look at the concerned waitress, her chin still resting on the wooden counter.

"No, I, yes, but...," Ayame places the glass down as Natsumi tries to properly say what she's thinking. "We just, we got some new students today." Ayame nods.

"And one of them, is already getting on my nerves." Ayame blinks.

"How's he doing that?" Natsumi shakes her head.

"She," Natsumi emphasizes while turning her head to look at her glass of water. "Keeps calling me that." The amount of force she puts into "that" makes Ayame grin wryly.

"Aww," Natsumi glances at Ayame as the waitress pats her head. "Natsu-chan isn't such a bad nick name," Natsumi looks back at her glass of water. "It could be worse." The ninja to be Sighs.

"No it couldn't" Ayame smiles slightly wider at Natsumi's response.

"One Miso, Two Pork!" Ayame glances over her shoulder briefly before she begins her walk back towards the kitchen, smile still on her face.

"Yes it could." The Waitress throws over her shoulder, Natsumi twitches before sending a glare-frown Ayame's way.

"No it couldn't!" Natsumi calls back just as Ayame returned with her order.

"Yes it could." Ayame states as she places down Natsumi's food down on the counter along with a pair of chopsticks.

"No it couldn't." Natsumi grumbles as she sits up and takes the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." Ayame leans on the counter while propping her head up and smiles slyly at Natsumi who pointedly ignores her while eating her first bowl of pork Ramen. But Ayame didn't let up in her staring and as Natsumi slowly got more flustered, Ayame's grin grew larger and larger, just as Natsumi reached for her last bowl of Ramen she finally rounded her frustrated-flustered gaze onto the smug waitress.

"Fine! What could be worse than Natsu-chan!?" The red-head half asks half demands which draws out a soft laugh from Ayame.

"Don't laugh at me!" Ayame begins to laugh louder as Natsumi visibly becomes more and more frustrated and embarrassed, with blood rushing to her head making her complexion slowly change to match that of her hair. Ayame waves a hand at Natsumi in what looks to be a placating gesture as the cook sticks his head out from the kitchen.

"What's going on out her Natsumi." Natsumi points an accusatory finger at the still laughing Ayame who's only response is to laugh harder, bracing herself against the counter.

"She won't stop laughing at me Teuchi-Oji-san!" Natsumi yell-pleads to Ayame's father who merely looks at curiously at his daughter before looking at Natsumi.

"I'm sure you two can work this out between yourselves." As Teuchi pulls his head back in to the kitchen Natsumi sees his lips twitch.

"HA!? I SAW THAT OLD MAN!" Downing her Miso Ramen she add the empty bowl to the top of the other two, leaving her chopsticks in the top most bowl.

"I'm Leaving! Bye you jerks!" with that said Natsumi jumps onto the roof across the street, glancing back she sees Ayame trip over herself as the waitress continues laughing. Drawing some satisfaction from that Natsumi jumps off in the direction of the Academy she glances down at her right hand as it spasms randomly.

"I know Migi, but don't worry you'll get to do something fun latter." Sighing to herself she clears the Academy's courtyard and takes her time walking up the stairs to her classroom, opening the door her eyes bulge at seeing the classroom full and Iruka already giving a lecture, the scarred Chunin turns his gaze onto her.

"Enjoy your lunch Natsumi?" Natsumi takes a moment to gulp before nodding carefully, Iruka grins while tilting his head slightly and closing his eyes.

"Then you'll enjoy having detention with me after school wont you?" Natsumi sighs and nods while she goes to take her seat, she collapses atop her desk whit a drawn out groan.

"Stupid Ayame-nee. Stupid Teuchi-Oji.

A/N: I believe an explanation is in order.

I won't lie, when I posted the first chapter of Uzu-Nami onto this site, I didn't expect it to get any attention, or that if it did it would be of the negative kind, so when I checked up on it a week ago and saw that I had gotten follows, faves and a comment, I was more than a little shocked.

So I refined and completed chapter two of what will probably be a very long story, and in preparation for that I feel I should take a moment to inform my potential audience of certain things.

The two OC's Hibari and Gina are **not** going to be on Natsumi's team, Natsumi's team will be the same as cannon, but since Natsumi is not Naruto she will react to things differently.

And finally in honor of my first ever commenter – HjLostDreams: I feel the same way you do on really everything you said, and I'm going to try to... address these issues. Kakashi won't be different but Natsumi is not Naruto so she will react differently. Since she wont discover her affinities till later I'm willing to give it away now, Wind, Water, and Lighting will be Natsumi's primary affinities, and If you (HjLostDreams ) have a question I'll answer it in the next chapter, after that I probably wont write anything more down here

Thank you all, and I wish you all luck in all of your endeavors.


End file.
